Journey of the Mermaid Princess
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: A girl was found ashore a beach unknown of who she was. A boy found her...and then a few years later...everything starts


"_Sakura! Stop this! You'll lose your memory!" a masculine voice yelled at her. The last thing she saw was a pair of amber eyes desperate before she blacked out._

"Where…where am I?" the first thought came to an auburn hair girl's head as her emerald eyes opened. She was lying on the sand near the ocean. She got up and looked around. She discovered she was wearing a white dress decorated with pink pearls in the shape of flowers. The whole place was deserted and cold, at least in her eyes it was. The sky was dark and gloomy. She shivered as a wind breeze came by. Nearby her were a necklace and a piece of paper. She moved over to read it.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry about everything. I really am…I'm pretty sure you don't understand anything…but you will eventually. Your memories of your childhood and who you are…is erased. Remember that you are Sakura Kinomoto. Look for an orange haired boy with orange eyes. He will keep you safe. His name is Kaitou._

_-Your Father_

Sakura looked around her wide eyed. Her memories were erased! Why? And who the heck was Kaitou! Her father! WHAT!

"What are you doing here?" a masculine voice from in front of her asked. Sakura let out a squeak and edged to the back of her as she stared at the person in front of her. It was an orange haired boy with orange eyes wearing what looked like a surfer's outfit. He was carrying a surfboard. His orange orbs shone with curiosity.

"Are…are you Kaitou?" Sakura asked with her emerald orbs trembling in terror as she clutched the necklace and the letter. The boy's orange orbs widened in shock.

"You're Sakura!" the boy asked shocked.

"I…I think so…" Sakura murmured before her whole world went dark. She felt a pair of warm arms catch her before she turned unconscious.

Sakura's eyes opened to see the orange haired boy again holding a cup of water in front of her. He helped her up as she discovered she was on a bed. The rest of her surroundings seem blurry.

"I think you should take this. You seem to be having a headache." he advised handing her the cup. As Sakura drank the water she felt more energized and her surroundings wasn't that blurry anymore.

"Anyways, my name is Kaitou. You're going to be staying in this house as my cousin, Sakura. From what you look like…I'm calculating you're 13 years old." Kaitou said. Sakura nodded as she understood what Kaitou said.

"Umm…so can I…" Sakura stuttered shyly.

"Ask your question." Kaitou said smiling which encouraged her to do so.

"Can you tell me more about you?" Sakura stuttered out before clutching the blanket.

"Sure. Ok, I'm 14 years old…" Kaitou started and told Sakura about himself.

_**2 years later…**_

"Kaitou-sama!" a melodic voice rang out. The orange hair boy turned around just in time to see auburn strands before getting into a hug with an auburn haired girl.

"Whoa Sakura. You seem excited today." Kaitou said smiling at the girl who hugged him.

"Are we going to the ocean today? Didn't you promise?" Sakura whined with her emerald eyes shining with excitement. Kaitou rubbed her hair and put a finger on his cheek in a thinking position. (They are standing on the sidewalk)

"Did I really promise that Sakura. Because…I don't seem to remember…" Kaitou said. He smiled about to say he was kidding until Sakura's eyes widened. Kaitou turned around to see a rolling cart coming his way.

"Kaitou, get out of the way!" Sakura yelled as she pushed Kaitou out of the way of a rolling cart which was aimed at Kaitou. As Kaitou got pushed out of the way and the cart was now whirling crazily at Sakura, he grabbed her hand and dragged her with him as they dodged the cart. The cart crashed into the wall of a store. Both teenagers' eyes were wide in shock and Sakura started crying. She clutched Kaitou's shirt as he tried to soothe her. At the edge of his eye he spotted a girl with black hair and sapphire eyes who was smiling maliciously near a wall. She disappeared when a pair of girls walked past her. Kaitou muttered something under his breath which Sakura didn't hear. Later, as they reached their house nearby the beach Sakura pointed towards the beach where she was found on.

"Kaitou. Something's…coming over here…" Sakura stuttered and clutched Kaitou's arm. Kaitou turned towards the beach to meet the eyes of a amber. A boy around his age was standing there glaring at them.

"So…Sakura was here all along wasn't she…" he said.

"Li! What the hell are you doing here?" Kaitou replied coldly while holding an arm over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura's emerald orbs look anxiously from Kaitou to this unfamiliar male.

"I was bestowed with the mission of protecting Sakura who I HAD NO IDEA WHERE SHE WAS! After 2 years of searching for her…I find her with you." Li yelled.

"Who bestowed that mission on you?" Kaitou asked suspiciously.

"Queen Nadeshiko." Li said.

"But…she died before I left." Kaitou replied.

Sakura interrupted their conversation.

"Kaitou-sama. There's something evil nearby…" Sakura said in a tiny voice laced with fear. Her emerald orbs shone with terror and she clutched Kaitou's arm.

"What! You mean you sense this the time that cart came to!" Kaitou asked her. Sakura nodded. Her eyes widened. Li flinched; he couldn't believe Sakura was like this now. The Sakura he used to know was much braver. But then…he guessed it was his fault that she turned out to be like this.

"It's really close!" Sakura shivered and Kaitou held her in his arms as she shivered with terror.

"Why are you that close to her Kaitou…?" Li said more coldly than before. His amber eyes shone fiercely. He didn't like seeing Sakura being hugged by Kaitou.

"King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko bestowed me with this mission to protect her. They told me she might be my soul mate." Kaitou said. Li's eyes widened. But…the Queen told him that Sakura was his soul mate. What in the world was going on? His thoughts were put on pause when a ice attack came their way. Kaitou grabbed Sakura and dodged it by jumping. Li did a backflip. Where they were once standing…was covered in ice.

"Hey! You were supposed to stay there!" a female with sapphire eyes and blonde hair said pouting; she was on top of the lamppost.

"Linako!" Li and Kaitou said at the same time.

"Yep! THE ONE AND ONLY ICE GODDESS MERMAID OF THE SEA now!" Linako yelled as she shot barrels of ice at them.

"Damn. Why are these random people attacking us now!" Kaitou cursed. In his arms, Sakura's eyes were wide at the sight of the other girl.

"Kimiko?" Sakura's trembling voice rose out. The barrels of ice disappeared. Linako looked at Sakura with such hate and venom. Li flinched including Kaitou.

"Kimiko died already you idiot! You were the one that forced her into it Princess! She was my only twin sister!" Linako yelled with tears in her eyes. Sakura's eyes became clouded as she dropped into Kaitou's eyes once again.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Kaitou said shaking her. "This isn't supposed to be happening! You were supposed to get your memories next year!" He thought in his head.

"Princess...?" Sakura murmured while in her trance.

_Flashback Sakura was remembering_

_A blonde hair girl with sapphire eyes smiled at her before a demon's claw clashed into her heart. All over her body were scratches._

"_Goodbye Sakura," she said before dropping down onto the sea floor with blood flowing from her._

"_NOOOOooOooOO! Kimiko!" Sakura screamed. The demon that killed the blonde hair girl disappeared but its comrades remained and all turned towards Sakura. A blur came out of nowhere._

_An auburn haired boy with amber eyes was standing in front of her all the demons destroyed to pieces._

"_Syaoran…" she said with tears coming down her face. Nearby was a girl who look like Linako except with different color eyes which were closed now. Blood streamed down her head._

"_Sakura…" his voice laced with sorrow._

"_Why…why did you make Kimiko suffer that?" Sakura sobbed._

"_Because…it isn't my job to protect her…" Syaoran said._

"_And…YOU DIDN'T HELP her! When she was being attacked by those demons! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?" Sakura screamed._

"…" _Syaoran said nothing. Sakura slapped him on the face before hugging the body of Kimiko and a pink light enveloped her as she screamed to the loss of her best friend._

Meanwhile Li was advancing on Linako who was staring at the mermaid who was in human form and that Kaitou. Instead of wearing what he was once wearing (a red jacket and jeans) he was now wearing a traditional robe which was green and contained a wolf at the back. In his hand was a sword like no other. At the handle was a shining amber orb. As he was just above her she whirled around and caught the sword before it slashed her.

"Stupid Li! Attacking your friend's sister!" Linako said.

"You aren't Linako! Linako had purple eyes not sapphire!" Li shouted and slammed down the sword at her heart. She screamed attracting the attention of Kaitou and Sakura who snapped out of her flashback.

"Syaoran don't!" Sakura's voice rose out stopping him from doing his attack. Li's eyes widened at the mention of the name he only allowed Sakura to call; but when he met her a few minutes ago, she didn't recognize him. At that pause of moment Linako's eyes glinted evilly as the pearl in her necklace shone darker.

"Bad timing Li." Linako said as she slashed at him with her ice sword which she summoned.

"Li!" Kaitou yelled when he landed 15 feet away from Linako.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled just as blood flowed out of his arm which he clutched in pain. Kaitou and Sakura rushed over.

"Yikes dude. You're bleeding a lot." Kaitou said taking a quick look over Li's injuries.

"I'm sorry I diverted your attention. You just can't kill Linako. She's being possessed." Sakura explained to Syaoran and Kaitou. At that last statement both males stare at Sakura.

"How do you know she's possessed!" both of them say at the same time. Sakura froze and stared at Linako who was advancing slowly at them. Her eyes land on the pearl that was dark as hell.

"The pearl…" Sakura said slowly. Both males turn to see Linako 2 feet closer. They both flinch at the sight of her evil smile. I need to help her…Sakura thought. But how…? Her necklace glowed as if replying. A glow enveloped her.

"Sakura!" Kaitou and Syaoran yell at the same time.

"Ugh…this light…is making me feel nauseous. Stop it you stupid princess!" Linako yelled as she threw a blast of ice but it was different from before. Black static was contained on it. Sakura's eyes glowed emerald and her hair color which was once auburn turned to caramel blonde. She was now wearing a pink cloak covered with cherry blossoms. Sakura drew her hands back to form an attack. A pink ball formed in her hands. She did a spin and threw it at the blast of dark ice heading her way. While the blasts were being thrown at each other, Sakura went running towards Linako. She disappeared confusing Linako. Behind Linako she appeared. She kicked Linako onto the ground. Linako snarled as Sakura dove at her smacking the pearl into pieces. Linako screamed as dark energy streamed away from her. Sakura was thrown back from the impact. Kaitou who transformed caught her before she hit the ground. Sakura, Li, and Kaitou stared as dark energy streamed into a demon.

"Sakura, I'll be right back." Kaitou said soothingly to Sakura. Li clenched his hand angrily at this sign of affection.

"No Kaitou…I'll go with you." Sakura shook her head at Kaitou's statement. Syaoran's eyes widened. Those were her past words that she used to say when they were 5 years old. Why did she change so much…why did he cause he this much pain. He saw Sakura clutching Kaitou's front tunic while he supported her with one arm and the other holding a sword.

"_IT'S TOO LATE! AHAHHAHAHAA…NOW I FINALLY HAVE BEEN UNLEASHED!" _The demon laughed out as he swung a tentacle at Kaitou and Sakura. Sakura glared and her hands started forming an orb. Kaitou didn't notice because he was slicing the tentacles from doing any harm. A pink orb was now in Sakura's hands. She attached it to Kaitou's sword without him noticing. But Syaoran saw with shock. She…she remembers how to use her power! He thought frantically. Kaitou felt a surge of energy from his sword. He and Sakura soon became a blur and within a second, he struck the main part of demon with the sword. As the demon screamed with anger as it disappeared, Kaitou noticed Sakura no longer clutching him.

"Sakura!" Kaitou yelled as he clutched Sakura to his chest.

"Gomen nasai…Kaitou-sama…I'm feeling rather weak…I'm…going to sleep…" Sakura muttered before falling to total unconsciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Uh…what do you think?


End file.
